Hungry for Love
by Angelique-Rays
Summary: AU High School. Kanda had ran in the rain, trying to find the crying Allen. But, he fell sick. Feeling guilty, Allen promised her friends that she would take care of him until he recovers. Kanda x Female Allen R&R!


Domo, minna. Here I am, writing a new story while leaving **Love between Struggles** aside. I'm currently taking a break from that story, but I'll update it some time…soon xD

Alright, I hope you like this story and review at the end!

Title: Hungry for Love (Thanks Wei Teng)

Main Pairing: Kanda x female Allen

Side Pairing: Lavi x Lenalee

Summary: AU High School. Kanda had ran in the rain, trying to find the crying Allen. But, he fell sick. Feeling guilty, Allen promised her friends that she would take care of him until he recovers. [Kanda x Female Allen] REVIEW!

**Warning: OOC-ness (for Allen 'coz she's a girl), and lame story. –Please read the A/N at the end!**

--

Hungry for Love

+Chapter 1: Bean sprout+

_Love is like a disease_

_--_

"Allen-chan, are you in there?" Lenalee asked while knocking on the door to Allen's bedroom. "I'm coming!" Allen shouted back, trying to wear her school uniform while opening the door for Lenalee to come in. "Allen-chan, why are you wearing male uniform?" Lenalee asked, eyeing the long black pants that Allen was having difficulties to wear. "Dunno. I think the lady from the school's front desk thinks that I look like a guy." Allen replied, not giving a damn that she was wearing male uniform. Allen looked up from the tie she was tying and saw Lenalee giving her a weird look. "Hey, have you never seen a girl with _really _flat chest?" Allen stood there, arm crossed on her chest.

"Let me touch!" Lenalee said, moving closer to Allen.

"Eep! Lenalee! You sounded like a pervert!"

"Wow, you're really flat…"

"Lenalee!"

"Don't worry, Allen_-kun_"

"What's with the _–kun_?"

"So you're going to school in male uniform?" Lenalee asked, leaning against the door, ignoring the question. "Do you have a problem?" Allen asked with a raised eyebrow. "Nope, I'm just thinking about how many fan girls would swarm around you. And you'll forget about me, you best friend." Lenalee said, dramatically at the last few words. "Stop that!" Allen laughed, straightening her pants.

"Come on! We're going to be late on the first day of school." Lenalee said, holding her school bag. "Alright…" Allen grumbled, following her best friend out of the house.

--

When they reached the school, they stood at the front gate, looking around their surroundings. Sakura trees lined up against the side of the walk-way, petals dropping slowing when the wind past by. Right in the middle, there was a big white fountain that looked like it had not been clean since the starting of year. "Ugh, remind me again why Komui-san applied us to this school…and we have to attend it the next day of our arrival?" Allen muttered, sulking. "Cheer up, Allen-kun. Nii-san says that it's better to attend school at the start of a new semester rather than in the middle of a semester." Lenalee replied, giving her a pat on her back.

The two girls walk towards to reception office and took their class schedule. "Don't worry, we'll find the classroom on our own, since we have all the classes same anyway." Lenalee assured the lady at the counter when she offered a student to bring them for a school tour.

Luckily they found their class room almost immediately when they went up to the second floor of the Right-wing. Lenalee knocked on the door twice and slide it open. "Good morning sensei! We're the new students that I presumed you've been told about." Lenalee said politely. "Oh, come on in!" The teacher with dirty blonde hair mention them to come in. "Class, I have had already told you that two new students are joining our class today, and here they are!" Lenalee and Allen stepped into the classroom and faced the class.

"Good morning, my name is Lenalee Lee and I hope you can take care of me here!" Lenalee bowed down and stood aside for Allen to introduce herself. "Allen-kun, go introduce yourself. What are you doing, standing there like a statue?" Lenalee whispered and nudge her at the arm.

"Uh…I…er…my name is…Allen Walker…please to m-meet you all…" Allen said softly, blushing when she look up from the bangs that covered her eyes.

"…Okay, Lenalee-chan, Allen-kun, my name is Reever Wenham, you can call me how ever you like. Take a seat and we can get started on our lessons." Reever said, noticing the awkward silence.

"Hey Lenalee! Come sit with me!" A guy with unkempt red hair that was held up by a green bandana said, pointing at the empty seat next to him. Before Lenalee moved, she squeezed Allen's hand and whispered a 'Good luck'.

"…Er Allen-kun, you can have a seat next to Kanda-kun at the back." Reever said, pointing to a Japanese looking guy with long raven hair. When Allen looked at him under her white bangs, he glared. "Eep!" Allen squeaked. "Ha ha, Allen-kun, I know Kanda-kun looks…scary but he's a very nice guy." Reever said, scratching his hair.

Allen slowly walked to the end of the classroom and pulled back the chair beside the guy named Kanda, only to find that there was a Katana on it. "E-excuse me…" She said, trying to get the attention of the said Japanese guy. "Tch, don't freaking touch my Mugen." Kanda said, grabbing his Katana away from the chair. "T-thanks…" Allen replied, sitting down and taking out her textbooks. Reever took the cue as to start the class. "Alright class, we shall start our lesson now. Today we're learning…"

"Ring!" Finally! After so many hours, it was time for lunch break. Lenalee went up to Allen, with the red head guy behind her. "Allen-kun, let's go for lunch." Lenalee suggested, but Allen did not move from her seat. "Allen?" Lenalee asked again. Allen was not moving, and not breathing. Nope, not blinking her eyes. After two minutes had passed without any one talking, Kanda stood up from his chair and stalked out of the class, muttering some thing about stupid people trying to touch his precious Katana. Right after Kanda walked out of the class room, Allen snapped out of what ever she was doing and started to breathe in deeply. "Allen, are you alright? You were stoning just now!" Lenalee asked in concern. "A-ah, I'm alright. It's just that Kanda-san was staring at me, I was so scared that I didn't dare to breathe or blink." Allen replied, flushed from either embarrassment or the lack of air.

"Ah ha! Yuu-chan was staring at you? Wow, this is the first time I've heard of him staring at some one!" The red head said from behind Lenalee. "Oh hi, my name is Lavi Bookman. You must be Allen-chan" Lavi said sticking out his hand.

"N-nice to meet you…" Allen took his hand and shook. "Allen-kun come here!" Lenalee grabbed his arm and yanked her to the side of the room, leaving Lavi standing there with a confused face. ".God! Allen-kun! Lavi is like, so hot, right?" Lenalee squealed in Allen's ear. "Y-yeah, if you say s-" At that moment, Allen's stomach growled. "Oops?" Allen blushed.

"Allen-chan, Lenalee-chan, let's go to the cafeteria for lunch!" Lavi said, dragging Lenalee and Allen towards the cafeteria.

--

When they reached the cafeteria, it was already packed, but nonetheless, they queued up to buy food. By the time they bought their food, the three of them carried their trays (except for Allen who was struggling not to drop all her precious food) to find some tables. "Follow me!" Lavi said, moving to the end of the cafeteria. Lavi put down his tray opposite of the Japanese while smiling, "Hello Yuu-chan, missed me?". Kanda looked up from his soba and glared at Lavi. "Oh well, I know you do. Come on Lenalee-chan, Allen-chan sit down!" Lavi said, ignoring the glares that kept shooting at his face. Lenalee took a seat beside Lavi and started eating. Oh no! No way is Allen sitting with a Japanese that glared. "What are you waiting for moyashi, do you want to sit or not?" Kanda growled and looked at Allen. "Y-yes!" Squeaked Allen, frantically putting her tray filled with food down.

"Are you sure you're going to eat all that finish?" Lavi asked while chewing on his sandwich. "Oh don't worry, at home, Allen-kun eat twice as much as this." Lenalee replied, busing staring at Lavi. Allen was chewing on her chicken when she choked. "L-Lenalee!"

"Tch, bean sprout." Kanda smirked.

"I'm not a bean sprout!" Allen glared back.

"Bean sprout."

"I'm not a bean sprout!"

"Yeah, what ever moyashi."

"I know what moyashi means, but I'm still not a bean sprout!"

While Allen and Kanda were busing arguing, Lavi and Lenalee was discussing about them. "Hey you know, this is the first time I see Yuu-chan taking so much, to a guy no less!" Lavi said, trying to not laughing at Kanda. "Oh, same here, I have never see Allen-chan talk to a boy so much! She is usually shy." Lenalee giggled. "What! Allen-chan is a girl?" Lavi almost screamed out loud. Almost. "Yep. She just wears the male uniform because she said that the front desk lady thought she look like a guy with such flat chest that she gave Allen-chan male uniform." Lenalee replied. "Oh, I see. Don't worry, I wont tell any one!" Lavi winked at Lenalee, which caused her to blush. "O-okay."

"Hey what're you two whispering about?" the loud booming voice came from Kanda.

"N-nothing!" They replied in unison.

"Oh, I think that this school year is going to be interesting" Lavi smirked and then winked at Lenalee.

--

Hungry for Love

+Chapter 1: Bean sprout+

_Love is like a disease_

--

**End**

**Okay, end of chapter 1! Er, I think that this chapter is not as good as what I have in mind but, I think that this will do for now…I hope. Well, do you guys like it? –hopes-**

**If you like it, please review! If I do not get at least 8 reviews for this chapter 1, I think I will take it down. –sobs- yes, I will take it down. So, if you like that story, please review! I have chapter 2 already ready and chapter 3 is almost done! **

**P.S. Do note that Kanda will not fall sick in the first few chapters…**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
